


Motel California

by SomeNights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, i'm still working on my WIPs i swear, oops i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: Derek/Reader. Reader is Stiles' sister and Derek's girlfriend. Takes place during the season 3 episode Motel California, obviously.





	Motel California

You checked your phone. Another missed call from Allison. You hadn’t bothered to listen to the voicemails.

You were driving aimlessly around Beacon Hills. Maybe you were looking for something. Or someone. Derek could be alive, but you doubted it. He fell so far. You were trying and failing to feel something, anything. All you felt was dead inside.

Your dad had tried to talk to you, but he didn’t know. He couldn’t understand. Stiles did. Your little brother tried so hard to help you. At that point, you didn’t think anything would.

You pulled back up to the loft and sat in your car, staring ahead. It felt like your entire world was crumbling. Derek was your everything. Three years of passion and love and now it was all over.

You went inside and laid on the bed, breathing in what was left of him. And finally, you felt the pain emerge. It was anguish, coiled in your gut, leaving you gasping for air through your tears. You jumped up and began hitting the broken brick wall, leaving your fists bloody. Anything to distract from the hurt inside. You screamed and cried and fell to the floor, unable to stand. You sat there and wept for the only man you had ever loved. And he didn’t even know.

A creak warned you someone was coming. You didn’t even care. They walked toward you and you hoped it was one of the Alpha pack, come to put you out of your misery.

“Do it. Just do it already. I’d rather be dead without him,” you begged.

The person knelt next to you and gently took your busted hands in theirs.

“(Y/N).”

You gasped and met the eyes looking back at you.

“Derek?” you whisper, touching his face.

“What happened? What did you do to yourself?” he asked weakly, unshed tears in his eyes.

You threw your arms around his neck. “Oh my god.” You sobbed into the shoulder of his ruined shirt. “Oh my god. I thought you left me.”

He put his arms around you, groaning with the effort. “Never. I will never leave you.”

Your phone rang and you answered it. “Allison!”

“(Y/N), something’s happening. They’re all trying to kill themselves. Scott…” Allison’s voice broke. “He blames himself for Derek’s death. He’s covered in gasoline and about to set himself on fire with a road flare. I don’t know what to do.”

“Put me on speaker, now!” You waited a moment. “Scott? Can you hear me?”

“(Y/N), I’m sorry. He’d still be alive if it weren’t for me.” He sounded so broken.

“Scott, Derek’s here. He’s hurt, but he’s alive, okay? Derek is alive. And he needs you. We all do. Don’t you dare leave my brother like this, you got that? What happened was not on you. And you’re going to make that pack pay. For everything. Just put down the flare. Let it go. Let the guilt go.”

There was silence on the other line. Finally, Allison told you he’d given Stiles the flare.

You sighed with relief. “Oh thank god. Are the others okay?”

“Yeah, we brought them out of it. Thank you.”

Derek took your phone. “Scott?”

“Yeah?” Scott was crying.

“Come home. (Y/N) was right. We need you.”

Scott sniffled and said okay. You took your phone back from Derek. 

“Stiles? Are you okay?”

“No. Not really.”

“I’m here for you, you know that, right? I love you.”

“Yeah, I know. Love you too. See you soon.”

The call ended and you turned back to Derek, still crying. “Oh my god, they were trying to reach me all night and I just ignored them. They could’ve…”

“But they didn’t,” Derek soothed you. “You were there for Scott when he needed you. That’s what’s important.”

“God, I just completely shut down after…when I thought you were gone. I couldn’t feel anything. I never want to feel that way again.”

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.”

You helped him up and led him to the bed. “What the hell are you sorry for?”

“For starting that fight. It was my fault.”

You sat him down on the bed and shushed him. “None of that matters now. You’re here.”

“Your hands. You did that because of me.”

“I did that because I was hurting.”

Derek held your hands and studied them. “It’s like I break everything I touch.”

You lifted his face so you could meet his eyes. “My hands will heal. But I never would have recovered from losing you. Ever. So don’t even try that ‘I’m too dangerous for you, we can’t be together’ bullshit. I’m not going anywhere. Because I’m in love with you, Derek Hale.”

His eyes widened. “You’ve never said that before.”

“I know. I was scared. I should have said it a long time ago.”

“I should have too. I love you, (Y/N). I love you so much.”

Derek held your face in his hands and kissed you softly. You scratched at his scalp, gently pulling on his hair.

After a minute, you stopped. “Derek, wait, you're hurt.” You looked down at his injuries. They looked better. “I don’t understand.”

“Sometimes love really does heal wounds. That’s all you need to know.”

You nodded and smiled at him through your tears. “What do we do now?”

Derek brushed your hand behind your ear. “We fight. And we win.”


End file.
